Little Accidents
by al2010
Summary: Summary: After Neji had his mind swapped into Sakura's by Ino accidentally, he couldn't stop thinking about her. NejiSaku with some minor LeeTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Takes place after Naruto SD episode 23.

When Neji had his mind swapped into Sakura's body, he couldn't help but take a peek. Her body was amazing; she had curves in the right places, but was still incredibly thin and muscular. Once his mind was swapped back into his own body, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to get to know her better and he hoped that she would never find out that he had peeked at her large breasts while he was in her body. Neji made up his mind to get to know her better, with the help of his teammates of course.

Neji went to seek out Tenten and Lee for help, but he was shocked to discover that they were out on a date. He never would have imagined that they would ever get together without a little help, since Tenten was too shy to confess and Lee was oblivious and infatuated with Sakura. Neji decided to leave them alone and ask for their help later.

During training, Neji congratulated Tenten and Lee for finally becoming a couple. Then he proceeded to ask them for their help in getting closer to Sakura. Lee and Tenten readily agreed and they began to strategize for ways that Neji could casually run into her and begin to converse with her. They finally decided that Neji should casually run into her at the hospital once he returned from his next mission, then offer to treat her to dinner as thanks.

Upon returning from their latest successful mission, Neji rushed to the hospital and requested Sakura specifically. It didn't take long for her to arrive to his room to check his injuries. "Hi Neji, I haven't had a chance to talk to you that much since Ino accidentally swapped everyones minds. How have you been? It seems like you have minor cuts and a few bruises. It shouldn't take long to heal you." Sakura healed Neji's injuries. As Sakura was about to leave, Neji stopped her, "Sakura, will you go to dinner with me? It would be as friends, to thank you for your help." She thought about it for a moment, "Um, I'm sorry Neji, but I already promised Naruto I'd go to dinner with him tonight. How about lunch instead?" Neji immediately agreed and they left for lunch together.

During lunch the two of them chatted and got to know one another better and Neji became more fascinated by her. By the end of lunch, they had already set up another time to meet up. Neji calmly walked to find Tenten and Lee to tell them his good news. He planned on asking Sakura to go out on a date with him the next time they met up. If Sakura agreed to go on a date with him, he'd make a mental note to thank Ino.

After relaying how his lunch with Sakura went and informing his teammates of his intentions of asking Sakura on a date, they were thrilled with his progress. "Neji, you have to remember to inform your uncle and ask his permission before you decide to court her. You know your clans rules. Maybe if your first date with Sakura goes well, we could go on a double date!" Tenten added. Neji had almost forgot about asking his uncle's permission, he went home straight away to find his uncle.

Neji spoke with Hiashi about his intentions towards Sakura and Hiashi was incredibly pleased with Neji's choice. "Neji, you have chosen well. Sakura will make a wonderful addition to our family, especially with her perfect chakra control and monstrous strength. I fully approve and would like to meet her." Neji quickly thanked his uncle and decided he needed to plan the perfect date.

Neji tracked down Sakura and asked that their next meeting be a date rather than a casual dinner between friends. Sakura agreed to his change of plans. Neji picked Sakura up later that evening to take her to dinner. He chose to take her out to a new sushi restaurant since he was sure she was sick of ramen. During dessert, Neji gathered up the courage to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend. He was relieved to find that she had a positive reaction. Neji walked Sakura home and was surprised when she gave him a quick peck on the lips and a hug.

Neji walked back to his home with a small smile. Upon arriving home, Hiashi was waiting for him. "How did the date go? Did she agree to be courted by you?" Hiashi asked. Neji replied, "Uncle, everything went well. She has agreed to be my girlfriend. I will bring her to meet with you soon." Hiashi nodded his approval and Neji headed to bed.

Time passed quickly and soon enough Neji and Sakura were getting married. He pondered on how funny it was that his interest in Sakura started just because of an accidental mind swapping jutsu. He was glad that he had taken the time to get to know her, had it not been for Ino's accidental mind swapping jusu, he may never have noticed her. Although he had decided that he shouldn't believe in fate after his battle with Naruto, he wondered whether or not his union with Sakura was fated or if life relied on little accidents to change the course of one's life.


End file.
